<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Milking Device by IcyKidaga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625811">The Milking Device</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyKidaga/pseuds/IcyKidaga'>IcyKidaga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Porn, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Humiliation, Machines, Master/Slave, Milking, Mistress, Moaning, Naked Male Clothed Female, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Technology, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyKidaga/pseuds/IcyKidaga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a male slave living in the alternate universe world called Terra, where females are the dominant species. They take in lots of joy in torturing the male kind, and sexually humiliating them. Lori is the name of the lady who owns you, she is a tall red-headed lady with a toned figure. She wears often wears a skin-tight leotard, which shows off all her feminine curves.</p><p>All the males in this society are forced to wear a device which fits over their penis, and can extend into the anus. At anytime the female owner can turn on the device to forcibly milk the male. In fact many females have their device permanently set to full power, and once the male is locked in, they can't even free themselves unless they have the key-code to release the clamp. The device is powered by an artificial intelligence which learns how each penis behaves. It controls when the male is allowed to orgasm, or can force them to endure constant stimulation without being allowed to release. It can be preset to milk the male for a specific amount of time, or until the owner changes the settings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Reader, Reader - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Artificial Intelligent Milking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You have been a slave to Lori since you were little. Your life has always revolved around her. Every waking moment was spent pleasing her. You never had any free time at all, other than to sleep when your duty is finished. This has always been your life.<br/>
Lori is a sadistic woman, but she does love you very much. She loves to sexually torture you, because it makes her feel good. She loves to humiliate you; she likes to call you names and poke fun at your size, and how fast you cum with a machine. It all makes her feel powerful. Lori loves nothing more than to have you milked by the device, sometimes for hours. It is her favorite pastime to watch you endure.</p><p>The women in this world rule societies, and there are no wars, and they all work together to keep the male kind subdued. They believe that men by nature are violent, irrational animals, who are being controlled by their penises. So they designed a device which can specifically control their penis, and ability for sexual release. This prevents them from reaching an orgasm, and forces them to be obedient pets. Men are required to be milked at least once a week by the device.</p><p>The device was invented by a group of female scientists who worked in the past to enslave the male kind, and it worked. The device was incredibly advanced, and was able to adapt to any male's penis. In the beginning only one setting was provided, to keep the male slaves perpetually hard and unable to release. The AI learned how the male slaves reacted to this, and began to force precum to leak slowly over hours. It learned how to force a penis into a flaccid state, and how to increase the nerve sensitivity on the penis. This first AI model was incredible, and it was learning very quickly how to control the male through the penis.</p><p>However, the scientists soon found that most males could not withstand the constant stimulation of their genitals. Some would go mad under the constant stimulus, and had to be restrained in a straitjacket. The scientists realized that they could condition the males by controlling when they were allowed to release. They taught the AI when to allow the male to release, and it became a very efficient method of control.<br/>
Lori fitted device on you when you were beginning puberty, and was inactive until you reached adulthood. It seemed that it worked, as you became a subservient to females. You never knew such freedom, but you were conditioned to accept it as normal.<br/>
The men grew up in a different way compared to the females. The AI was only used to control men, because they feared it would be catastrophic if there was a female equivalent of the device. So they designed the device only to control the male member, the testicles, the prostate, and the nerves that controlled the capacity for sexual release.</p><p>The females were allowed to masturbate, and used sex toys for sexual release unlike the men. Most of the men in this world could not last more than a minute with a woman in bed. They were not designed for the endurance required, and most women could last for hours in bed. Without the pressure of having to have sex with men, the women rejoiced and masturbated freely, even in public. Often times you could hear a woman moaning if you were out in public. The females, as you would come to find out, were not conditioned for quietness when having sexual release. The female moans would often cause males nearby to become aroused, but the AI would be able to subdue the penis, depending on the settings. It would not allow the male to have an erection unless the owner manually activated it. This meant most males could not reach an erection at all unless the owner set the device's setting to constant erection, or something else. This is why women wore revealing, and skin-tight clothes in public. Leotards, thighhighs, crop tops, and visible thongs were very popular to wear among women.</p><p>Lori taught you about the AI while showing you it on the computer. She seemed to be fascinated how it worked.</p><p>"It's actually quite fascinating, don't you think? The way that it learns through trial and error to associate genital sensory data with stimulation patterns?" she asked.<br/>
"Yeah, I guess," you responded unenthusiastically.<br/>
"Do you... want to release?" she asked, looking at the computer while touching herself.<br/>
"Huh?" you said, not realizing what she had just said.</p><p>"Would you like to release? I mean, you don't need to if you don't want to," she said, while giggling.<br/>
"Oh, yeah... sure," you said.<br/>
"I'll let you choose the pattern. Just press enter when you're ready to release."</p><p>You were taken aback by her offer.</p><p>"Let me choose the pattern?" you repeated, unsure of how to respond.<br/>
"In other words, how would you like to be milked by the device?" Lori asks, as she turns and grins at you.<br/>
"I thought you said I couldn't choose the pattern."<br/>
"You can!"</p><p>You were taken aback once more.</p><p>"How?" you asked.<br/>
"Well, what would you prefer? The usual artificial vagina simulation? Or maybe you'd like the latest sensation inducing design included in the update?"<br/>
"What does it do?" you ask.<br/>
"It'll massage your prostate, and I know how much you enjoy that."</p><p>You felt your face reddening at her suggestion. As much as you wanted to feel that pleasure, it was incredibly embarrassing seeing how enthusiastic she was.</p><p>"Do you... want to be completely milked dry?" she says, with an innocent smile on her face.</p><p>"The AI might have already learned how to completely empty your balls. You've probably have been building up a lot of cum due to the constant stimulation, so it's not impossible."</p><p>"Um.. do I even have a choice in the matter?" you reply.<br/>
"Nope. Once the AI decides, there's not much that you can do to persuade it otherwise."</p><p>You nod nervously, still feeling extremely embarrassed.</p><p>"Alright, I'll choose the... prostate massage then," you say.<br/>
"Perfect choice!" she replies cheerfully.</p><p>Lori shows you the interface, and how she selects the new option, and the device begins to warm up.</p><p>"You think it's going to feel good?" she asks with a smile.<br/>
"I'm sure it will," you say.<br/>
"I trust you'll enjoy it, then. It's your body after all."<br/>
"Sure..." you say, as the AI device begins to massage your prostate. You gasp as the pleasure shoots through your body.<br/>
"Ohh... that feels good..." you moan. "I didn't know it could regulate the intensity... keep it at this level... nice and soft..."<br/>
"The AI learns based on your body reacts. Shall I increase the intensity?" she asks, grinning.<br/>
"I'd... let you increase it..." you say gasping for air, as she smirks and increases the stimulation from light milking, to medium milking.<br/>
"Mmmm... you like that, do you?" she says, licking her lips.<br/>
"I love it..." you panted.<br/>
"I can tell. Shall I keep increasing the intensity?</p><p>You can see a visible wet spot through her leotard. She's incredibly turned on by this. She knows you like it, so she's enjoying seeing you moan.</p><p>"Y... you want to increase it more?" you gasp.<br/>
"Do you want me to?" she says, grinning.<br/>
"Yes... Ohhh! Yes...!"<br/>
"How much? How very much?"</p><p>You're out of words. You try to express how much, but your tongue tie prevents you from doing so. All you can do is nod eagerly.</p><p>"Oh my. This should be interesting," she says, smirking wickedly.</p><p>You feel the intensity of the stimulation increase, as you start to shudder and shake.</p><p>"Oh yeah, that's what I like to hear," she says.<br/>
"L... let me... release," you say, as you do your best to resist the milking.</p><p>You fail, as your body spasms and your mind is flooded with ecstasy.<br/>
"I'll let the AI decide, I'm going to turn on automate mode now." she says while smiling.</p><p>You feel your body start to be milked even more intensely by the machine, as your legs are forced back and wide open automatically. You moan, and thrust your hips upwards.<br/>
"Oh yeah, you like that don't you?" she says as the milk starts to pump out into the cup attached to the AI device.<br/>
"I... I can't stop it," you gasp.<br/>
"Let's see how much the device can make you yield..." she says, grinning as you start to feel light-headed.</p><p>You start to moan and shudder as more and more milk is pumped from your body. You lose yourself to the milking, as it continues for a good fifteen minutes, and feels like an eternity.</p><p>"Oh my, that was a lot. I didn't think you could release like that," she says, smiling.<br/>
"I... I want to stop," you say, blushing.<br/>
"You can try, but you can't stop the the AI." she says, grinning cheekily.</p><p>You sigh, and look down at the cup attached to your groin. You can see that it's filled with your own milk. You blush, and look away shyly.</p><p>"I want to try something," she says.<br/>
"What?" you ask.<br/>
"You've been a very good boy, so I'll allow you to finish inside me," she says, grinning.<br/>
"You want me to finish... inside you?" you ask, surprised.<br/>
"You've been a really good boy, so I'll allow it," she says.<br/>
"Oh..."<br/>
"Think you can handle a real pussy? It may not be an AI, but our pussies have evolved over thousands of years to milk penises without much effort." she says confidently.</p><p>You pause, and look at her face. Her facial expression is that of a confident smirk, with no trace of embarrassment. You notice a small smile on her lips, which she seems to be savoring the moment.</p><p>She slowly takes off her leotard, revealing a very average-looking, if muscled, body. She's tall and fit, with long, lean legs. You look further, and see that she is completely shaved. She turns and bends over, picking up a bottle of baby oil and a cloth. She begins to oil herself slowly.</p><p>You stare, almost in a daze. You've seen a lot in your time, but you've rarely seen someone oiling themselves. It's not something you ever expected to see.</p><p>"What are you waiting for?" she asks impatiently, spreading her legs and laying back.</p><p>You clear your throat, still staring.</p><p>"Um... I'm not sure if I'll be able to last long enough."<br/>
"Oh, don't worry about that. Science has already proven that the pussy is the stronger one," she says while grinning.</p><p>You stare at her for a few more seconds, after hearing her response. You breathe in deeply, and then exhale slowly.</p><p>She's right. Penises are submissive to vaginas during sex. The vagina is designed to engulf and swallow the penis whole, forcibly stimulating it to a release.</p><p>You can see the glistening of her fluids, and you know that she's already aroused. You know you're supposed to place it at her slit, but your mind is blanking out on the details.</p><p>"I'm going to..." you say nervously.<br/>
"Go ahead, just try to last more than a couple seconds okay?" she replies, grinning.</p><p>You nod nervously. You step forward, staring at her slit. It looks normal enough, although you've certainly seen stranger.</p><p>As you try to figure it out, she moves her hand to a switch, presses on a button which causes the device to temporarily expose your manhood without protection, as it emerges from the device. She grins as she sees it.</p><p>"Now, just slide right in," she says.</p><p>You place the tip at her opening, and feel the warm wetness of her mouth engulf your member. You gasp as you feel your member slide into the warm abyss of her body. You feel the soft flesh of her inner walls enveloping your member. You shudder as you slowly enter her.</p><p>"Huuum...."</p><p>You slide in deeper. She's so tight, and she's gripping you so hard. You're not sure if you'll be able to last very long. As you feel her juices coating the tip of your member, you're even more unsure. You need to last at least a minute. You can't possibly give into the pleasures of the female pussy so easily. Men used to be able to last longer than that.</p><p>But the warmth... the wetness... the tightness... is almost too much. Is it the by product of evolution? You grip her thighs as you start to slowly thrust in and out of her. You decide not to think about any of that, and simply embrace the pleasures of the moment.</p><p>"Aah... aah...."</p><p>You let out a moan as your head drops forward. You grip her thighs tighter as you keep pumping, bringing yourself closer to releasing.</p><p>"Aaahhh....!"</p><p>You let out a shriek as you release into her. You feel the warmth of release fill your member, and the throbbing pulse start to fade.</p><p>For a while, neither of you say anything.</p><p>"You penis finally surrendered to my pussy, huh?" she says, grinning.</p><p>"How long did I last?" you ask completely embarrassed.</p><p>"About thirty seconds" she replies, grinning. "Must have been a struggle."</p><p>"So I did well?"</p><p>She giggles. "You lasted longer than most males I've seen" she says and moves her oiled hips in circular motion. "I really enjoyed teasing you like that"</p><p>You think about replying, but your head suddenly feels like it's filled with dizziness. You realize that you feel like passing out, and fall into her arms.</p><p>"Stay like that" she whispers in your ear.</p><p>You remain still, and hear the humming of the device being turned by on, trapping your member once again.</p><p>"This is the perfect way to end the day" she says.</p><p>You remain fully conscious, and watch as her body is glowing from the oil.</p><p>"I really love this device" she says, tracing her fingers along your member. "It's so beautiful. So complex. It can do so many things..."</p><p>The device begins to hum once more, and you feel yourself becoming erect once again.</p><p>She giggles, and your head snaps forward as the flow of blood resumes. Your member is left trapped once again, unable to feel her.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow." she whispers while leaning into your ears.</p><p>You feel your member pulse again as the AI is set to constant erection mode.</p><p>You watch as she turns around, while putting on her leotard. Her shapely body can be clearly seen she walks away from you, and out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Public Humiliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You (reader), and Lori go shopping for some new clothes. You discover some of the history behind the female-dominance in society, and how females biology evolved to completely dominate the males. The AI device attached to your penis has learned a new trick to yield more milk, as you are forced to be completely milked dry in public.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The device does not cause any pain, but the constant stimulation without release is what allowed the females have complete control over your base primal instincts. It has even allowed them to condition you into what they want. It is a powerful tool, and the balance of power completely shifted when it was first implemented. The device is a key part of why the females have been able to keep you in line. It allows them to be in charge, literally. You have little choice but to obey their every whim. Men who did try to fight back against the female dominated society were locked in an inescapable bondage in solitude, only to be milked by the device for several days, even weeks on end. So the males simply gave up, and accepted their fate.</p><p>You fall asleep thinking about all this, and the next day you are woken up as usual.</p><p>"Morning slave" Lori says as she gets dressed into a skin-tight leotard.</p><p>"Today, we are going out to explore the city together" she continues. "I've found a few shops we can go too, if you want to see them."</p><p>You nod eagerly, eager to please her. Anything so she lets you have a release again.</p><p>"Great" she says.</p><p>You walk through the halls beside her, and you find yourself admiring her figure once more. She has a nice ass, which is accentuated by her tight leotard. Her legs are long and slender, and you can't help but notice how her skin glows. You remember what it was like to be engulfed by her female pussy, and you let out a quick sigh.<br/>
She notices your eyes wandering, and an evil grin appears on her face.</p><p>"I know what you're thinking" she says.</p><p>You blush, and look away from her face.</p><p>"You're thinking about how tight my pussy was last night" she asks.</p><p>You nod nervously, your eyes still on the floor.</p><p>"I was right! Tell me, how did it feel to milked within seconds by a female pussy? Tell me everything"</p><p>You blush again, as you feel yourself begin to leak precum.</p><p>"It felt... Amazing... your pussy was so warm, and it clasped around my shaft so tightly... I almost wanted to just stay in you forever" you stammer.</p><p>"You wish you could stay inside me forever, don't you? But your penis would quickly submit to my female pussy, and be forced to ejaculate, leaving you utterly spent" she says while grinning.<br/>
You notice she has been touching herself underneath her leotard, as her grin becomes an evil laugh.</p><p>"You would never be able to last long enough to satisfy my wet pussy, boys only last a few seconds tops" she says as she moves her hips in a circular motion.</p><p>You watch in horror as her fingers enter her pussy, and she begins to rub her clit.</p><p>"Stop" you mutter nervously.</p><p>"I want you to watch as I pleasure myself better than your penis ever could" she says as she continues rubbing herself.</p><p>You watch her fingers disappear deep into her snatch.</p><p>"Ah... ah..." she moans, before stopping.</p><p>You're confused as she sits down on a seat, and pulls up her leotard against her crotch.</p><p>"I can feel my juices running down my leg, and I'm definitely just getting warmed up" she grins.</p><p>A few moments later...</p><p>"Ah!" she screams as she releases an intense orgasm, her head dropping down onto her chest.</p><p>Her pussy now exposed and visibly squirting, she pulls her leotard back over her crotch and takes a couple of deep breaths.</p><p>An obvious wet spot forms on the fabric of the crotch as it soaks up her juices.</p><p>"There, now I feel awake" she smiles. "Let's go."</p><p>You can't help but stare at her butt as her leotard creases between the cheeks.</p><p>"Hurry up" she urges as she leads you downstairs, and out of the door.</p><p>"Aren't you going to get changed?" you ask.</p><p>"Why?" she replies sounding confused.</p><p>"Because of the wet spot...on your leotard." you answer.</p><p>Lori stops and turns around.</p><p>"This wet spot? Why would I be embarrassed that my pussy had an orgasm?" she says while grinning, and doing a power pose.</p><p>"Everyone already knows power of the female orgasm, and we can't always change our clothes every hour." she replies.</p><p>"Ohh...I see" you say while looking embarrassed.</p><p>"Of course! Everyone knows females masturbate, even in public. There's nothing for us to be ashamed of. In fact we should be proud, after all it means we have tons of orgasms!" she says while high fiving a female passerby.</p><p>The other female has a big smile, and nods.</p><p>You notice that the passerby also has wet spot on her crotch of her turquoise leggings.<br/>
Lori goes on.</p><p>"Now we're almost to the new clothing store that just opened up. It's full of the most amazing things."</p><p>You follow behind as she grabs your hand.</p><p>"This is amazing!" she says running her hands over the fabric of a glittery leotard.</p><p>You aren't really sure how to respond, so you just let her explore the shop.</p><p>"This one!" she says pulling off the rack a purple one.</p><p>"That one!" she says grabbing a magenta one.</p><p>"This one!" she says holding up a light blue one.</p><p>"And these!"</p><p>She holds up a whole pile, which you assume are her choices. The pile consists of a purple one, a magenta one, two light blue ones and a dark blue one.<br/>
A shopkeeper approaches her.<br/>
"Oh hello there, is there anything I can help you with today?" she asks.<br/>
"I've can't decide what colour I should get." says Lori.<br/>
"Of course! We have so many wonderful colours to choose from. Which one is your favorite?" asks the shop keeper.<br/>
"I really love the purple one" says Lori, making you look away uncomfortably as she starts to touch the shop keeper's hands on the various colour samples.<br/>
"Ah yes, this leotard comes with thong style back. Do you like that design?"<br/>
"Yes. It's so sexy, I feel like it would accentuate my butt!" says Lori, smiling at the shopkeeper.<br/>
"Don't they all sweetie?"<br/>
The shopkeeper proceeds to help Lori pick out various pieces of lingerie. You look around and see much more revealing clothing, but you understand that this is her shopping trip.</p><p>You hear a female moan coming from across the shop. You turn around and see a curvy brunette woman on a bench wearing almost no clothing, apart from thighhighs and a crop top. Her legs are spread wide as she thrusts her hips in circles, moaning. You look closer and realize that she has something inside of her vagina with the string sticking out.</p><p>"Excuse me?" you say.<br/>
The woman speeds up her pace and then looks at you and stops. She makes eye contact and takes a deep breath.<br/>
"Yes?" she asks.<br/>
"What is that thing inside of you?" you ask embarrassingly.<br/>
"Oh this?" she breaths heavily, as her pussy juice begins to flow down her thigh. "This is just a pussy stimulator with basic AI. The kind you get from any store."<br/>
She spreads her thighs even wider and you see that her pussy lips are engorged. You blush as well and look away.<br/>
"You seem very interested in my pussy. I must be doing something right," she says. "I have to admit, it's an incredibly attractive sight when my vagina drools this way. I do apologize."<br/>
You're not exactly sure how to respond to that.<br/>
"It's okay if you wanna look closer," she says.<br/>
You blush and look away. You hear the sound of her pussy becoming slimier.<br/>
"I'm kidding! Shit!" she laughs.<br/>
She puts her hand to her forehead.<br/>
"I'm actually not in the mood for this today," she says moaning between breathes.<br/>
She gets up from the bench and looks at you before leaving the store. You didn't realize how much you were blushing until then.</p><p>"See ya later!" she says, grinning, with juices running down her thighs.</p><p>Lori comes back with a bag full of clothes.<br/>
"Check out these outfits!" she says. "I think you'll like them."<br/>
She shows you outfits that consist mostly of leotards, and lingerie that show a lot of skin. She also shows you underwear that consists of a slightly thicker material than others, with little bumps and peaks on the inside.<br/>
"The shopkeeper said the underwear with bumps and peaks have AI built into them. They sense the arousal level of the vagina and adjust the bumps and peaks accordingly."<br/>
She grins.</p><p>"Okay, let's go" she says, walking toward the exit.</p><p>The two of you leave the store and head to the public park in the center of the city. You take a seat on one of the benches and watch as she begins to change into a one piece swimsuit... that leaves little to the imagination.</p><p>"Damn, that turns you on doesn't it?" she says, grinning.<br/>
You stare at her exposed thighs and nod.<br/>
"I knew it!" she says triumphantly.<br/>
She begins to strut around the park, turning this way and that to show it all off. You sit and stare, mesmerized.</p><p>"I'm going to make you ejaculate while you watch me strut around" she says.<br/>
She squats down and you watch.<br/>
"Do you... want to release right here right now?" she says, teasingly spreading her legs in squatting position.<br/>
You look away and she laughs.<br/>
"I'll take that as a yes."<br/>
She take the controller out of her bag and powers the device on.</p><p>"You're my slave, aren't you?" she says, grinning.</p><p>She begins to turn the device on.<br/>
"Do you want to stop me?"</p><p>As she turns the device on, you feel a mild sensation on your penis giving you an erection.</p><p>"Can't you just stop me?" she says, smiling deviously.</p><p>The device powers on and you feel the mild sensation begin on your member. Your body begins to feel warm once again and your mind goes hazy as the milk release starts.<br/>
You let out a moan which can be heard by nearby park-goers as the device begins to milk your penis for all its worth. It controls the intensity of milk release, and will not stop unless given the command by the female owner. Only the owner can choose to let you release.</p><p>"Can you feel it?" she says, grinning. "This is just the beginning. There's so much more I want to do to you..."</p><p>You try to say something, but the sensory overload and intense milking from the device make any coherent thoughts melt away. Your mind goes hazy as pure ecstasy takes over.<br/>
She increases the device's milking to medium, as the AI has already learned your reaction time, the frequency of the simulations and your limits. Your body begins to shake violently, almost convulsing as an intense pressure slowly builds up deep inside you.<br/>
"Please!" you gasp, as precum begins to flow uncontrollably from your penis like an unstoppable fountain. "I want to come! I want to come!"</p><p>Lori grins as the milking increases its pace.<br/>
"If this was a real pussy, you would've been forced to ejaculate within a couple seconds," she says. "But no, I want to watch this beautiful device milk you forever. Watch your penis get toyed with, slave. Watch as it is transformed into a creamy fountain that will not stop. Watch as you are milked dry... Can you feel the sensations, slave? Tell me, how does it feel? Tell me, how does it feel to have your balls milked like this by a machine? Tell me how it makes you feel."</p><p>A surge of electricity goes through your body, as the milking intensifies. You moan in ecstasy as you feel your body about to go into convulsions.<br/>
"I'm going to turn on the automate mode now, and see if the AI has learned new tricks."</p><p>You hear Lori turn on a switch, and the device begins to simulate a wet tongue going in and out of your anus, reaching your prostate each time. You moan as you feel your body about to explode, but is unable to. You let out a yell, before you release into an endless sea of ecstasy.<br/>
"Oh, fuck...!"</p><p>Milk is being constantly released into a cup, and Lori seems to enjoy watching it closely, as she licks her lips.<br/>
"Please, finish for me. I want to see that beautiful device squeeze out every last drop of milk," she smiles.<br/>
The AI's tongue feels so real as it repeatedly goes in and out of your ass, and you cannot hold back as an endless amount of ecstasy overwhelms you. Your mind feels like it is being torn apart as all your nerve endings fire. Your body convulses, milk is being released into the cup and you are left exhausted.<br/>
This goes on for over an hour, as many women are watching this all unfold from a distance. Some of them can be clearly seen touching themselves, while others appear to be having an orgasm of their own at the sight, and sound of it.</p><p>"Fuck, that is one of the best things I've ever seen," one of them says, as they watch you get utterly milked dry by the device. "I wish I had a male slave to sexually torture."</p><p>"We all do," another replies, as the sounds of ecstasy and admiration from the female audience grows louder.</p><p>"Fuck, I want to force him to ejaculate inside me," a third voice says. "I want to feel my womb contract as his seed is released inside me."</p><p>The crowd of women begins to chant.</p><p>"Milk him! Milk him! Milk him! "</p><p>"Is anyone not enjoying this?" a voice laughs.</p><p>"No! I'm enjoying it!" another voice responds. "But I want to see the AI squeeze more out of him!"</p><p>The women begin to chant again.</p><p>"Squeeze more out of him! Squeeze more out of him! "</p><p>Lori smiles, and presses a buttons on the remote in her hand, causing the device to suddenly release your penis and expose it in clear view.</p><p>Laying on your back, Lori walks on top of you and pulls the crotch swimsuit to the side, exposing hernow very wet slit.</p><p>"I wonder how long he can last against a real pussy after all that," a female voice says, causing the crowd to laugh.</p><p>"Watch as I demonstrate the power the female pussy has over the penis!" Lori hollers.</p><p>With that, the crowd goes silent and focuses on her as she lowers herself onto your exposed dick.</p><p>"Ah!" you moan as your member is engulfed by her warm, wet, tight hole.</p><p>"Fuck! You're so fucking tight!"</p><p>The sensation of being completely engulfed by her incredibly tight pussy effortlessly sends you over the edge, and you instantly ejaculate upon penetration, and the crowd applauds.</p><p>"Hah, look who's small now!" a female voice laughs. "Lasted less than a second."</p><p>Lori gets off of you, seed dripping from her wet slit. You're covered in a sheen of sweat.</p><p>"Fuck, he's weak," a female voice laughs. "Just look at his pathetic member completely defeated."</p><p>"It's tiny," another adds.</p><p>Lori stands over you, smiling.</p><p>"It's called sexual stamina, and that's the power of the female pussy," she says, wagging her finger playfully.</p><p>The crowd of women laugh, as you sit up and try to get your breathing under control.</p><p>"Looks like someone needs a break" one of the women laughs.</p><p>You slowly stand up, staring at Lori's exposed pussy, Your eyes are drawn to it, and you find it almost impossible to look away.</p><p>"Don't get your hopes up that your little dick can ever compete with this." she says, spreading the still wet lips with her fingers.</p><p>"One of the many perks of being a woman," she continues. "A hole that's always wet and ready for action."</p><p>You stare at her, hypnotized.</p><p>"She's right, you know," another female voice says. "Men used to be able to last longer, but the females evolved to combat that, their vaginas became wetter, tighter, and stronger over time."</p><p>"The men were soon being forced to ejaculate faster and faster, and their biology was not able to adapt." she adds. "Today, the average man can't last more than a few seconds inside a pussy, while the female can go on and on even with hundreds of men trying to satisfy her."</p><p>The women begin to laugh even louder, most of them now walking away.</p><p>"Well, I should go," you say.</p><p>"Of course you do, silly," Lori says, grabbing your still soft member, and squeezing it a bit. "We're going to go home now."</p><p>You stare at her, hypnotized once more, before letting out a sigh and walking home.</p><p>"Bye, stud," one of the women says, as you walk away. "Had a nice orgasm while you were here."</p><p>You blush as you walk, trying not to picture the thought of her getting off to you being milked.</p><p>You arrive home with Lori, she sorts her new outfits into the wardrobe, while you grab a drink.</p><p>"So, tell me," she says, putting a hand on your shoulder and leaning in close. "How did it feel?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"How did it feel, to be milked by the device while being watched by several women?" she says. "I made you endure an hour of that, didn't I?"</p><p>You try not to think about that, which isn't easy as you've become very aware of your surroundings since then.</p><p>"It felt..." you start to say, before pausing. "It felt weird."<br/>
"How so?"<br/>
"I don't know."<br/>
"I thought you'd enjoy it," she says. "Did you not? I can make you enjoy it again."</p><p>You stare at her, before looking down.</p><p>"No," you say. "It was... weird."<br/>
"Did it feel good? Tell me, did it feel good?"</p><p>You sigh, trying to come up with an alternative.</p><p>"It felt OK," you say.</p><p>"It felt OK?" she laughs. "That's what you're going with? You must be joking."</p><p>"No, it was OK," you say.</p><p>There's a moment of silence as you both stare at each other.</p><p>"I'll let you in on a secret," she smiles. "I don't actually give a shit if it was good or not. I want you to tell me every detail, so I can wet my panties over and over again."</p><p>You stare at her in confusion.</p><p>"I'm a sadist," she says. "I love to see men suffer."</p><p>You stare at her in horror, as she begins walking around you, staring at you in the eyes.</p><p>"Now," she says. "Tell me, how did it feel?"</p><p>"It felt... weird," you say, repeating the earlier word.</p><p>"Bullshit!" she cries, throwing a shoe at you. "How did it feel?"</p><p>"I... I don't want to say," you say.</p><p>She grabs your throat, leaning in close as you stare at her.</p><p>"Tell me," she says.</p><p>"It felt... addictive," you say.</p><p>"Addictive," she says, as if thinking out loud. "I like that word. Go on."</p><p>"It felt..." you pause, trying to find the words. "It felt like I could't stop myself from ejaculating. Like I was on the constant edge of cumming indefinitely."</p><p>You see her face change, light up.</p><p>"Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow," she says. "I can't wait to see you ejaculate again."</p><p>"You... want me to make a mess?" you ask.</p><p>"You made a big mess today," she says. "I want you to make a bigger mess tomorrow."</p><p>"You want me to...?"</p><p>"Get milked by the device and make a huge mess with your spunk," she says, grinning. "You'll definitely give a good performance. Perhaps even a perfect performance."</p><p>"What if I don't want to make a mess?" you ask.</p><p>"You don't have much choice in the matter," she says. "I'll make you do it whether you want to or not. Now, clean up after yourself and get ready for bed."</p><p>You finish up in silence, climbing into bed as she stares at you with a smile.</p><p>"Good night, slave," she says, smiling at you.</p><p>"Good night, Mistress," you reply meekly.</p><p>She turns off the lights, and you lie in the darkness as your body recovers from a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Exhibition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lori takes you to a special exhibition, where various women present their best and upcoming technology advancements in controlling, and keeping males perpetually milked. Males are not allowed to wear clothes at this event, and are forced to wear inescapable handcuffs and collars provided by the facility. Hope seems naught as the males are forced to be experimented on, and milked by strange devices designed by women within the confines of this building.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, you find Lori waiting for you.</p><p>"Good morning, slave," she says, grinning.</p><p>"Come on, get up," she says. "I have a lot of plans for you today. I'm sure you're gonna love it, or rather your penis is gonna love it. Your balls are gonna feel so emptied. I can't wait for you to experience the ultimate in male humiliation."</p><p>You get up and follow her, as you do so she begins running her hand up your legs, reaching your balls. She gives a playful tug on them, and you yelp, quickly trying to regain your dignity.</p><p>"Sorry," she giggles. "I can't wait for these to be completely drained that you won't be able to walk when finished today."</p><p>Lori goes through her closet looking something to wear, before settling on a tight, shiny, purple leotard, with long black gloves, and black latex boots with high heels.</p><p>"Alright, let's go," she smiles. "We're going to be late at this rate."</p><p>She takes your hand and hurries you out of the house.</p><p>"Late for what? Where are we going?" you ask, now very confused.</p><p>"We're going to the exhibition! Or rather, you're going to be in it. Come on, quickly now. We need to get there soon, before it starts. It lasts all day, but you only have a few minutes to get in the frame. Oh by the way, you're probably not going to need any clothes," she says, winking. You look at her in confusion, before realization dawns on you.</p><p>"You're not..." you begin to ask, before she gives your balls a hard squeeze which causes you to groan.</p><p>"Don't even think about refusing orders, slave," she says. "Now come on."</p><p>You quickly follow her as she hurries you along. She leads you into a sleek black car which drives itself, and you find yourself in a driverless taxi, speeding towards the "exhibition". The ride is very short, and you arrive at an impressive building. You get out of the car, and greeted by a tall black-haired lady wearing high tech looking clothing. She looks at you, and then at Lori, before smiling</p><p>"Welcome to the exhibition! Just sign here to confirm you're participating, and you're good to go!"</p><p>The lady looks towards you, "The slave will need to be wearing handcuffs, and a collar at all times. I will also need you to sign a waiver agreeing to being a slave during the event."</p><p>"Do you agree to these terms?" she asks Lori.</p><p>"Yes, of course!" she replies, smiling as she signs the waiver.</p><p>"Perfect!" the lady smiles. "I will prepare the handcuffs and collar right away. You can wait over there," she says, pointing to a small couch against the wall. "The exhibition will begin in five minutes. Don't run off before then."</p><p>You stand, and walk over to the couch, sitting down and waiting for the collar and handcuffs to be put on you, not having any choice in the matter. The tall black haired lady returns with a black box, opening it to reveal a pair of high-tech looking handcuffs, and collar.</p><p>"This is mandatory." she says. "Assume the position male slave."</p><p>You kneel down to face towards her feet, and do exactly as she commands. She brings out a pair of handcuffs, and locks one cuff around the back of your left wrist. She does the same with your other arm, pulling your arms behind your back and locking it in place. You try to move your arms, but you can't due to the handcuffs.</p><p>"Very good" the lady grins. "You will find that it is impossible to escape these handcuffs. They were designed to prevent just such futile attempts. Now, the collar and leash. Lift your head. I will put it on you."</p><p>You lift your head, and she positions the high-tech looking collar around your neck. It locks in place, and you feel a sense of utter humiliation as it locks.</p><p>"Good boy" she says, stroking your head. "I can tell you're going to be a perfect slave for the rest of the event. Your owner should be very proud."</p><p>She begins to touch your neck, quickly passing the leash through the D ring at the back of your collar, so you can't get away. She then hands over the leash to Lori, who wraps it several times around her hand.</p><p>"You really think he'll like this exhibition?" she asks, grinning.</p><p>"Oh yes" the lady smiles. "Or rather his body will have no choice but to like it."</p><p>Lori walks you into the exhibition, and it is very crowded. There are a many women dressed in revealing clothing, some dragging along their own male slave. They walk along, showing off their slaves to the crowds of people. Some of the slaves are visibly being milked by the device that's attached to their genitals, while others appear to be forced to endure some sort of odd stimuli that's going on in each of the booths.</p><p>You feel incredibly embarrassed as you walk along, and you're having serious issues concentrating on anything other than getting out of this situation. Your face is burning and you feel like you want to vomit. You briefly wish that you had a choice of not agreeing to come here, and instead just wanted to find a quiet place in which to hide.</p><p>You're dragged into one of the smaller exhibits by Lori, and you see a booth where a pink haired girl is sitting. She is wearing a revealing, skin-tight bodysuit, with a hole in the crotch area which exposes her pussy.</p><p>"Hello" she says in a bubbly voice. "How are you today?"</p><p>She seems overly sweet, and very happy-go-lucky. However, you find yourself disturbed as she continues to speak.</p><p>"I am Chloe, your host for today. I see that you are very interested in my booth. It is rather...intense. I would love to show it to you."</p><p>You are incredibly uncomfortable, but you know that you don't have much choice in the matter. Lori hands the leash to the Chloe, who takes it, and smiles.</p><p>"May I have him back after you're done?" Lori asks, grinning.</p><p>Lori deactivates the device, and exposes your penis to prepare you for what's about to come.</p><p>"Certainly!" the girl smiles, leading you into the booth.</p><p>You sit on a high-tech looking chair inside the booth, and as the door is closed, a thick glass window is put up between you and the public space of the exhibit.</p><p>"It will be a few moments before the equipment is ready, so please take a deep breath and prepare yourself," Chloe says to you.</p><p>You do so, although not really knowing what the girl expects of you.</p><p>"We are about to begin!" she says excitedly.</p><p>At this point, you're not really sure what is going to happen. You're about to find out... A crowd gathers around the booth, staring in through the glass at you. They watch as you begin to sweat, and your breathing becomes more rapid as you feel incredibly nervous.</p><p>The girl grins at you from behind the glass.</p><p>"You look very tense! Relax, otherwise you may find yourself releasing... very early!" she says, giggling.</p><p>You look around, and realize that there's a small camera inside installed to record you. You blush as you notice it, and try to forget about it as you focus on taking deep breaths and relaxing.</p><p>"We're going to begin now!" the girl says.</p><p>The chair rises up from the ground, hovering a few inches off the floor. Your heartbeat becomes faster as you realize that this is really happening.</p><p>"Oh, look at that! It looks like he's having a panic attack! How cute!" a voice says from outside.</p><p>"He's so cute when he's nervous!" a third says.</p><p>Panic begins to rise in you as you realize that everyone can see you. Suddenly the high-tech chair grabs your arms and legs with straps, forcing you to sit still. Your panic becomes fear, and you struggle against the straps holding you in place.</p><p>"Sensing escape attempt! Initiate strap-down sequence!" a female robotic voice says.</p><p>You realize the chair had spoken, and was reading your movements. You stop struggling, and obediently put your head down as the robotic voice continues.</p><p>"Complete strap down complete. Escape probability lowered to 0.000001%," the female robotic voice says.</p><p>You're completely incapable of moving at this point, and can do nothing but sit there completely helpless as the crowd of people outside watches you.</p><p>"Begin experiment!" the girl says.</p><p>You begin to shake in terror as you hear the familiar robotic voice.</p><p>"Experiment initiated. Sealing mechanism engaged. No escape possible," the female robotic voice says.</p><p>You suddenly feel a sensation of something pressing against your anus.</p><p>"Anal probe initiated. Preparing lubrication insertion process."</p><p>You begin to feel some liquid being forced into your ass with a small metal object. You try to struggle, but the straps holding you in place prevent you from doing so.</p><p>"Lubrication injection process initiated. Allowing 5 seconds for it to take effect. 4... 3... 2... 1..." the female robotic voice says.</p><p>As the countdown finishes you feel your ass become slippery. You begin to feel violated as you realize the anal probe is making your anus wet, and preparing it for what's to come.</p><p>"Injection process complete. Starting calibration for next operation," the female robotic voice says.</p><p>You feel the metal object inside you move quickly in a small circle.</p><p>"Calibration complete. Beginning main experiment," the female robotic voice says.</p><p>You begin to shake in an attempt to escape the probe as it begins to hum.</p><p>"Probe activated. Beginning operation."</p><p>You begin to feel an odd sensation as you feel something begin to grow inside your ass.</p><p>"Growth of male reproductive organ begins. Allowing 5... 4... 3... 2... 1."</p><p>The flesh-like tentacle probe begins to grow inside your ass, and at the same time your penis is becomes fully engorged.</p><p>"Beginning operation. Locating weak spots in subject."</p><p>You can't move, or escape as you feel the tentacle probe every inch inside your ass.</p><p>"Scanning weak spots. Detecting prostate sensory nerve cluster. Scan successful."</p><p>You feel the probe find your prostate, and as it begins to rub against it, you begin to feel a strange sensation you've never felt there before.</p><p>"Estimated probability of ejaculation within one minute: 100%."</p><p>As the tentacle probe begins to rub and massage your prostate, you begin to feel an uncontrollable urge to ejaculate, and a warmth flows over your entire body.</p><p>"Detecting seed leakage. Locating and extracting seed."</p><p>An oval-shaped clear silicone object with an orifice comes out of the base of the chair, and begins scan for your semen.</p><p>"Scan successful. Initiating seed extraction."</p><p>The silicone object with the orifice inches itself closer to your penis, and you feel even more precum being forced out by the tentacle probe.<br/>
You feel a strange sensation as the clear oval-shaped silicone object slowly swallows your penis whole, stopping only when your entire shaft is inside it, creating a suction vacuum.</p><p>"Seed extraction seal successful."</p><p>Then, the clear oval-shaped object begins to suck, as the seed that was dripping from your penis begins to be drawn into its orifice. You feel your body go weak as you lose the battle to contain yourself, and a white hot liquid erupts out of your ball sack, and into the clear orifice.</p><p>"Seed extraction in progress."</p><p>You feel spent, but the clear orifice keeps sucking, drawing more of your seed into itself. The tentacle probe doesn't slow down, and your mind goes hazy as you lose the strength in your legs.</p><p>"Complete seed extraction process commencing." the female robotic voice says.</p><p>Chloe watches and laughs as you lose control to the powerful object inside you, her eyes widen as she sees your balls begin to draw up tight as they fill the clear orifice with more of your seed.</p><p>"It won't stop until you've been fully drained. Good luck." she says.</p><p>You can't reply. You don't think you could even if you wanted to, your body is so weak. The clear orifice continues to suck, drawing more and more of your seed into itself. Your body continues to lose strength, and you fall into a state of shock as waves after wave of pleasure overcome you. You moan louder and louder, as the tentacle probe continues massaging your prostate, and drawing out every last drop of your essence into the orifice, which continues to suck. Your penis helplessly continues to spurt out thick ropes of semen, and the orifice gulps down every last drop of your seed without mercy, like a machine designed to do just that. After what seems an eternity, your body continues to spasm, and you find your mind perpetually stuck in a state of bliss.</p><p>"Seed extraction complete." the female robotic voice finally says.</p><p>"Excellent." Chloe says grinning wider than ever. "Now, the probe will automatically remove itself, and we can finish up here and start with the next volunteer."</p><p>You feel the tentacle probe slowly shrink back into the chair as the chair as it pulls out of your anal sphincter. You groan as your body continues to spasm, seemingly of its own accord now.<br/>
You slowly raise your head, as has you realize there was a crowd of women watching you finish being extracted by the chair.</p><p>"Ah, that was fantastic. I wonder how much the chair costs. I might get one to torture my slave." one woman says to the other.</p><p>"I want to buy one!" says another.</p><p>"It's the newest model and selling out fast, you'll just have to wait your turn." one of sales clerk says.</p><p>You see the women continue to bicker, some of them clearly rubbing their pussy under their clothes. Others are doing similar things with toys, you can tell they're very turned on.<br/>
Finally the clear orifice retracts back into the chair, and releases your penis from the suction. You groan as your penis and balls are finally released from the tight vacuum grip of the orifice, leaving you feeling utterly drained.</p><p>"Releasing subject. Strap-down sequence suspended. Resetting calibration for next subject." the female robotic voice says.</p><p>The straps around your body unlock, and you are freed from the chairs grasp. You're in a daze for a few minutes, but it's not long before your body is waking up and your wits begin to return. It's a lot harder to stand however, as your body seems to be completely exhausted.</p><p>"Ah, there's my slave." Lori says, smiling. "What did you think? Should I go ahead and buy one for you? You could use some work on lasting longer, as your pathetic dick didn't stand a chance against that machine. You looked so cute while you were being milked. Your little eyes were so wide as the tentacle probe worked on you. Mmmm, that's right... your balls are completely drained aren't they?"</p><p>You're not sure what to say. Your body is still recovering, and all you want to do is lay down. Your balls feel entirely empty now, and you're not quite sure if you'd be able to get an erection again if you tried.</p><p>"Well?" she says, smiling.</p><p>"I'm... I'm fine." You reply.</p><p>"You're fine? That's it? You can barely walk, admit that you were completely helpless to the whims of a tentacle probe!"<br/>
"I guess..." you answer, still a bit dazed.</p><p>"I bet you'd like to see it in action from the outside, to see how it milks another male's seed."</p><p>You have no words. Your body is numb from head to toe, and all you can do is watch as she walks over to Chloe, grinning and giggling the whole time.</p><p>"Chloe! Your chair is amazing! It was so fun to watch it milk my slave! Did you see how wide his eyes got? I loved watching his expressions! They were so cute! He had no idea going in that a tentacle probe was going to be violating his prostate!"</p><p>Chloe giggles, smiling.</p><p>"Yes... it's true. Bet he didn't see that one coming!"</p><p>Lori walks up to you, smiling seductively.</p><p>"Do you know what my favorite part was?"</p><p>You have no words.</p><p>"What's your favorite part?" you ask, weakly.</p><p>She smiles, her eyes shining.</p><p>"I loved watching your eyes widen as you felt the probe inside you, with no way to fight back. That was so fucking hot!"</p><p>You want to die from embarrassment.</p><p>She pulls on the leash attached to your collar, walking you around the exhibition. As you pass by hundreds of females, giggling at your misfortune, your balls completely drained. You want to die, you don't want to walk another step. But she's gained control of you, and she's not stopping until you reach your destination. Your mind can only register one thought. Please, let it be over soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first ever writing on here, and I'm really excited to be able to share this with everyone. I really like the idea of continuing with this story line, and universe. Where the females are dominant, they and control the males through technology. I hope you enjoyed the concept as much as I did thinking it up. Feel free to suggest interesting scenarios which may take place in this universe. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>